Say AISHITERU please !
by Himeko Hikari
Summary: 9 murid ditugaskan Kiyoteru sensei mengajar di TK keponakannya karena guru disana sedang ada acara. Len Kagamine merasa tidak bersemangat karena Rin Kanamine, orang yang dia taksir gak bisa ikut karena harus ikut lomba matematika. "A-A-AKU NGGAK BERAANII! NANTI KALAU AKU DITOLAK GIMANA?" ONE SHOOTT LHOO! O


**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid and all chara in vocaloid is not mine!But the STORY is mine! understand everybody?**

Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Jangan lupa untuk LFR ya(pilih salah satu ya!Like/follow /review semua juga gak masalah)Oke?  
** .**  
** .**  
Happy reading and enjoy the story 3~3

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Disebuah sekolah ternama yaitu Crypton high school, terlihat semua murid sedang belajar disetiap kelasnya. Mereka semua terlihat sangat serius dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya yang sedang menerangkan. Tetapi berbeda dengan kelas-kelas lain yang serius, ada satu kelas yang hanya beberapa murid yang memperhatikan ketika sensei mereka menjelaskan pelajaran.

Dikelas itu ada satu guru berambut cokelat gelap dan memakai kacamata sedang menerangkan pelajaran, guru ini dikenal sangat baik sehingga membuat murid-muridnya berani melawannya. Walaupun dikenal baik, tapi sebenarnya dia merupakan guru terseram disekolah adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, guru baik yang akan berubah menjadi monster ketika kesabarannya sudah mencapai puncak.

Di kelas itu terdapat lima belas murid yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang perempuan dan lima orang laki-laki. kebanyakan laki-laki dikelas ini adalah laki-laki upnormal yang artinya itu kurang waras, kau tahukan? Sedangkan perempuannya ada beberapa yang normal dan beberapa hampir melebihi batas normal karena tertular penyakit upnormal para laki-laki dikelas ini.

Pertama adalah Rin Kanamine 14 tahun, kulit putih mulus semulus porselen, berkacamata, rambut honeyblond sepundak lebih 2cm dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua kebawah, selalu membaca novel, ramah, amat sangat pintar, maniak jeruk, sifatnya terkadang bisa jadi menyeramkan ketika sedang marah dan dia merupakan ketua kelas dikelas ini. Kategori cewek normal serta idaman para laki-laki ketika penampilannya diubah sedikit.

Kedua adalah Miku Hatsune 14 tahun, imut serta manis, rambut hijau tosca atau teal selutut dan diikat model twintail, kabarnya dia menyukai si aisu freak yaitu Kaito Shion yang Baka itu, sahabat Rin yang jenius itu, suara merdu yang membuat banyak laki-laki mengidolakannya, selalu memaksa Rin menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya Rin itu mencintai Len Kagamine si maniak pisang yang kayak preman itu. Kategori cewek normal serta menjadi idaman para lelaki.

Ketiga, Meiko Sakine 15 tahun, bermuka tua, kabarnya dia itu wanita usia 23 tahun yang gila sekolah (baca: tinggal kelas Meiko: # gampar Bakako sampai tepar), berambut brunette sepundak, dada besar, bodynya sexy, gila sake, pintar, kabarnya dia menyukai si maniak cabe Akaito Shion yang bermuka tua sama seperti dia. Kategori cewek yang hampir kelewatan batas normal namun tetap menjadi idaman.

Keempat adalah Luka Megurine 15 tahun, bodynya sexy, dadanya besar, orang terpintar setelah Rin yang jenius, seketaris kelas, menyukai ikan tuna, rambutnya berwarna pink sepunggung, membenci Kamui Gakupo karena samurai baka itu terus menyatakan cinta padanya dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Cewek normal, dewasa dan menjadi idaman para laki-laki.

Kelima Furukawa Miki 14 tahun, manis, imut dan bisa dibilang cantik, rambut sepunggung berwarna merah cherry dan ada antena diatas kepalanya, kabarnya dia menyukai Piko Utataune yang demen ngoleksi USB itu, anak yang gak pernah marah alias penyabar, urutan pintar ketiga setelah Rin dan Luka. Cewek normal dan menjadi idaman semua laki-laki.

Dan lima cewek yang tersisa adalah Mayu, Seeu, Aoki Lapis, Momone Momo dan Defoko. Sifat semuanya bisa dibilang aneh, upnormal dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Semuanya menyukai cowok dari kelas sebelah yang sifatnya jauh lebih normal dari mereka berlima sendiri. Dan sekarang waktunya mengenalkan lima cowok upnormal yang ada dikelas Rin.

Pertama Kagamine Len 14 tahun, berwajah SHOTA, berambut honeyblond setengkuk dan diikat high ponytail, bisa dibilang pinter setelah Rin, Luka, Miki, Miku dan Meiko, maniak pisang, dia sangat menyukai eh bukan! mencintai Rin Kanamine yang jeniusnya minta ampun itu, bersikap kayak preman, gak punya sopan santun, sahabat baiknya adalah si Bakaito maksudku Kaito Shion itu. Cowok upnormal namun wajah dan kepintarannya menjadi idaman para cewek-cewek.

Kedua Kaito Shion 14 tahun, wajahnya keren, berambut biru laut, memakai syal biru tua hadiah dari Miku saat natal, sifatnya itu baka dan polos, sangat menyukai ice cream, memiliki panggilan Bakaito serta aisu freak dari teman-teman sekitarnya, kabarnya dialah yang membuat teman-teman cowoknya itu menjadi baka kecuali Len walaupun dia mulai tertular perlahan-lahan. Cowok upnormal namun tetap menjadi idaman karena wajahnya yang keren itu.

Akaito Shion 15 tahun, bermuka tua, datar, dingin, maniak cabe, berambut merah, saudara Kaito Shion si baka itu, sifatnya sangat berbalikkan dengan saudaranya yang baka itu, dia itu orangnya sangat cuek, makanan apapun selalu dikasih cabe termasuk cokelat (?!). Dikategorikan sebagai cowok kurang waras namun tetap menjadi idaman karena sifatnya yang membuat orang penasaran.

Kamui Gakupo 15 tahun, suka mengoleksi pedang-pedang samurai, tampangnya kayak banci taman lawang, berambut ungu selutut dan diikat high ponytail, sangat amat mesum dan hentai, sangat amat bodoh setelah Kaito, dijuluki samurai freak dan Bakamui dari orang-orang sekitarnya, mengejar-ngejar Luka Megurine dan selalu bersikap terang-terangan pada Luka tentang perasaannya. Dikategorikan sebagai cowok terbaka dan termesum sesekolah namun tetap menjadi idaman beberapa cewek yang suka cowok gila semacam Gakupo.

Piko Utataune 14 tahun, bertampang SHOTA maka dia menyandang gelar shota kedua setelah Len, berambut silver agak putih dan memiliki antena dikepalanya, sangat dingin, datar, seorang maniak laptop, punya hobi ngoleksi USB, tersebar kabar bahwa Piko itu menyukai Miki Furukawa gadis manis yang lumayan pintar itu, moodnya itu gak ketebak. Orang yang tidak terlalu pintar namun juga tidak baka, menjadi idaman para cewek, karena bagi para cewek Piko itu misterius dan bermuka shota yang merupakan daya tariknya.

Lima cewek dan lima cowok itu merupakan sahabat dekat walaupun mereka berbeda level dalam kualitas otak disadari kisah cinta yang aneh itu mulai menyelimuti sepuluh makhluk yang berbeda itu. Mari kita kembali kesuasana kelas yang terdapat lima belas makhluk aneh tadi.

Kiyoteru-sensei sedang menerangkan pelajaran, Len merhatiin si Rin yang lagi mencatat, Kaito sedang makan eskrim tanpa mengetahui kalau dia lagi diperhatiin Miku, Akaito lagi ngitungin cabe yang dia bawa tanpa mengetahui Meiko lagi merhatiin dia, Piko sedang menatap Miki yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, Gakupo sedang memeluk kaki Luka sementara Luka memukul kepala Gakupo dengan Tuna miliknya. Seeu lagi ngobrol sama Mayu yang duduk disebelahnya, Aoki, Defoko dan Momo lagi tertidur dimeja mereka.

'TENG... TONG... DING... DONG...' Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa mereka semua diperbolehkan untuk segera pulang. Ketika semua murid berdiri Kiyoteru-sensei langsung menyuruh mereka untuk duduk, meminta waktu kepada mereka sebentar. Lantas semua murid yang ada dikelas itu langsung menurutinya.

Kiyoteru-sensei lalu mulai bicara "Begini... sensei ingin meminta kalian untuk mengawasi TK tempat keponakanku sekolah, karena guru keponakanku merupakan orang kepercayaanku sedang ada urusan... jadi sensei harap besok kalian berkumpul didepan TK Kokoloid jam tujuh pagi ya... oh iya Rin tidak usah ikut kau cukup berjuang pada perlombaan matematikamu besok" Kata Kiyoteru tersenyum kearah Rin.

Rin membalas senyuman sensei "Arigatou sensei" Kata Rin yang langsung membuat Len yang berada disebelahnya merona merah parah. Sementara Rin tidak mengetahui kalau Len dari tadi memperhatikan dia sepanjang pelajaran.  
Tiba-tiba Seeu, Mayu, Aoki, Momo dan Defoko mengangkat tangan mereka. Kiyoteru-sensei lalu bertanya pada mereka "Ada apa Seeu, Mayu, Aoki, Momo, Defoko... apa ada yang kalian tidak megerti?" Tanya sensei.

Seeu berbicara terlebih dahulu "Maaf sensei... tapi besok saya tidak bisa, karena saya disuruh Okaa-san saya untuk menemaninya traveling besok, kalau saya menolak ajakan Oka-san saya nanti saya dibilang anak durhaka lagi..." Kata Seeu sedih yang tentu saja ... akting dan bohong. Kiyoteru-sensei lalu menjawab " Baiklah tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa.. lalu ada apa Mayu?" Tanya sensei menatap Mayu.

Mayu lalu mengeluarkan seringai liciknya "Sensei... besok... ada yang suruh saya buat ngusir setan dirumah baru orang itu... terus ada yang minta bantuan saya buat nyantet sese-" Kata-kata Mayu langsung dipotong oleh senseinya yang udah ketakutan "B-baiklah... kau kiizinkan lalu Momo Aoki dan Defoko apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei mengelap keringat didahinya pakai saputangan motif bear.

Defoko angkat bicara "Begini sensei... karena besok adalah hari libur... kami disuruh ikut les tambahan dari pagi sampai malam oleh orang tua kami jadi... jadi... hiks..." Ucap Defoko sambil berpura-pura menangis tentunya. Kiyoteru-sensei merasa kasihan lalu mengizinkan mereka untuk tidak ikut besok "Baiklah sensei mengizinkan kok" Ucap sensei tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou sensei!" Kata mereka berlima lalu lari keluar kelas.

Kiyoteru-sensei lalu menatap mereka bersepuluh yang ada didalam kelas tajam "Kalian yang ada dikelas jangan banyak alasan... atau nilai matematika dan bahasa jepang kalian akan kukurangkan sepuluh point" Ucap sensei sambil menyeringai licik, membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri min Rin tentunya, karena besok dia tidak ikut karena ada lomba matematika.

Len lalu angkat suara "Siapa sih guru TK yang merepotkan itu?" Ujar Len sinis yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Rin. Len langsung bergidik ngeri, sekaligus bingung 'kenapa dia mendeathglareku? Kan aku hanya bicara tentang guru TK itu' batin -sensei langsung menjawab "Akan kau ketahui ketika dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya nanti dan sebaiknya kau jangan berbicara begitu atau kau akan dibencinya Len..." Ujar Kiyoteru tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Len.

"Baiklah... Terima kasih atas waktu kalian, sekian dan jaa nee minna~" Kata Kiyoteru sensei lalu pergi keluar kelas sambil tersenyum untuk menjaga imagenya... kau tahukan? dia itu guru yang terkenal baik ketika mengajar kelas lain... tapi ketika mengajar dikelasnya sendiri, dia berubah menjadi guru yang amat sangat galak.

"Rin-chan enak sekali tidak ikut mengawasi para anak TK yang mereptkan itu..." Kata Miku yang lalu menghela nafas, Luka, Miki dan Meiko yang mendengar perkataan Miku lalu mengangguk kemudian ikut menghela nafas seprti Miku...

Rin yang sedang membereskan mejanya mendengar hal itu "Miku~ kalau kau belum bertemu dengan anak-anak itu dan tidak tau cara bersikap lembut pada mereka, lebih baik jangan negative thinking dahulu, menurutku mereka pasti anak-anak yang manis dan polos" Kata Rin disertai dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibirnya sekarang.

"Ugh... tenangkan dirimu Len... aduh...uh! kenapa debaran jantungku tidak mau berhenti sih!" Gumam Len yang kini wajahnya sudah merona merah parah karena, melihat Rin tersenyum tipis tadi. Kaito, Gakupo, Akaito dan Piko yang melihat Len seperti itu berencana untuk menggoda si pangeran SHOTA yang lagi jatuh cinta pada Rin Kanamine ini.  
"Len... apa kau merasa panas? Hari ini lebih panas dari suasana di gurun dan padang pasir ya~" Goda Kaito sambil memakan eskrim yang selalu setia ada ditangan Kaito.

"EH! Aisu freak! Lu bego atau apa sih? Lu gak liat? ini lagi musim semi tau! Liat tuh si Len! auranya ngademin banget, udah gitu kayak kecium aroma parfum bunga mawar dari sekitar si Len~" Goda Gakupo sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri ngeliat si Len masih terbang entah kemana ngeliatin senyuman si Rin.

"Heee~ kau suka sama si honeyblond berkacamata kuda yang sifatnya tomboy kayak laki gitu Len? Lu gila atau apa? Si Rin yang alim padahal ganas gitu lo suka? Astaga! Woi Len! Sadar dong! Selera lu buruk amat" Ucap Piko dengan tampang datar dan tak merasa bersalah setelah mengatai Rin macam-macam tadi.

Rin tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Piko tadi langsung bicara entah pada siapa "Kurasa akan ada seorang pangeran sekolah yang berambut silver dan selalu membawa flashdisck akan mati bersimbah darah besok, karena jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah ini" Kata Rin disertai dengan dark aura dibelakangnya.

Piko yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dengan memasang tampang horor, Rin membalikkan badan sambil menyeringai menatap Piko "Kurasa kau tahu siapa orangnya Piko-kun~ kalau kau mengulangi perkataanmu tadi~ temui aku diatap besok" Lanjut Rin sambil tersenyum disertai dengan dark auranya.

"_G-go-gomen-gomenne_ R-Rin-chan... aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi e-hehe-he..." Kata Piko ketakutan sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum sebaik mungkin kearah Rin. Rin lalu keluar disusul Meiko, Luka, Miku dan Miki.

Dikelas hanya tersisa Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Piko dan Akaito. Piko melihat lima perempuan tadi sudah keluar terduduk lemas dibangkunya "Huftt... tadi aku bisa saja mati mengenaskan karena sifat yanderenya si Rin... Hah..." Ujar Piko sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Piko! kenapa kau melihat sisi negativenya Rin terus sih!? Dia itu sebenarnya baik... hanya saja tidak mau menunjukkannya kepada kita..." Ujar Len ngambek kepada Piko. "Kau mengatakannya karena kau mencintainya kan Len?" Goda Piko dengan tampang datarnyaa...

"Kalian menilai Rin karena belum pernah melihat sisi baiknya Rin bukan? kalau aku sih pernah..." Ujar Len dengan ronaan merah diwajahnya yang Shota itu. Piko, Kaito, Gakupo dan Akaito langsung membelalak "Memang dia pernah berbuat baik apa padamu Len?" Tanya Kaito antusias.

"Waktu penerimaan murid baru aku pernah jatuh ditangga, sehingga wajahku membentur lantai dan memerah disekitar hidungku... waktu itu Rin yang melihatku jatuh memberikan aku saputangan kuning dengan rajutan namanya disaputangan itu... Sejak itulah a-a-aku SU-SUK-SUKA SAMA DIA!" Teriak Len disertai ronaan merah parah diwajahnya pada saat kata-kata di akhir kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Kaito, Piko, Akaito sama Gakupo langsung sweatdrop denger si Len ngomong sekenceng itu 'Dia gak takut si Rin denger apa ya?' Batin mereka. "Terus saputangannya mana? udah kamu balikkin?" Tanya Akaito.

Len lalu mengeluarkan saputangan kuning dari dalam tasnya "I-i-ini saputangannya Rin-chan.. aku merasa sayang kalau dikembalikan..." Kata Len sambil terus-terussan blushing. "Len~ kau enak sekali~ kenapa tidak bilang saja pada Rin sambil mengembalikan saputangannya" Kata Gakupo dengan efek blink-blink.

"A-A-AKU NGGAK BERAANII! NANTI KALAU AKU DITOLAK GIMANA!?" Teriak Len yang bikin Kaito, Gakupo, Piko dan Akaito tutup telinga sambil sweatdrop. "Itu resikonya Len... yang penting kamu jujur, biar kamu juga lega..." Kata Piko dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kalo gitu... kenapa lu gak bilang aja sama Miki kalo lu selama ini suka dia Piko? ngomongin gw bisa! lu sendiri..." Kata Len dengan nada menggoda, Piko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing. "A-Aku itu lagi nyiapin hati sama nyari waktu yang tepat biar bisa ngomong sama Miki" Kata Piko dengan tampang datar namun tetap merona parah.

"Kalo gitu aku sama..." Ujar Len singkat. Kaito yang melihat dua sahabatnya itu merasa geli sehingga dia terkekeh kecil sambil menatap dua sahabatnya itu. "Yang paling enak disini itu Kaito... dia udah dapet sinyal dalam bentuk syal rajutan dari si Miku... orang yang Kaito sukai" Ujar Akaito dengan tampang datar.

"Diem aja lu, merah jelek! Lu sendiri seleranya aneh! Suka sama nenek-nenek tukang mabok yang galak!" Ujar Kaito yang berusaha mengelak, tapi.. walaupun Kaito berusaha mengelak wajahnya yang memerah berkata lain...

Akaito yang nggak terima orang yang dia sukai dikatain marah "EH! Atas dasar apa lu kata-katain Meiko begitu!? Dasar AISU FREAK!" Teriak Akaito pada Kaito. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antar saudara antara Kaito dan Akaito. Len, Gakupo dan Piko hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Len! Piko! Ayo pulang! biarkan saja dua BakaShion itu bertengkar sampai malam... aku sudah pusing mendengar mereka bertengkar" Ujar Gakupo yang mendapat anggukkan dari Len sama Piko.

Akhirnya Len, Piko dan Gakupo pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sementara Kaito dan Akaito yang bertengkar baru pulang ketika, ditegur satpam yang biasanya berpatroli mengawasi anak-anak yang masih berada dikelas itu. disisi para perempuan-perempuan ...

* * *

"Haahh... aku sudah bosan dikejar-kejar sama si mesum ungu itu..." Kata Luka menghela nafas. Saat ini Luka, Miku, Rin dan Miki sedang berjalan melewati depan rumah Meiko satelah tadi mereka mengantarnya bersama-sama. Mereka sedang melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sekarang... setelah ini mereka akan berjalan melewati rumah Miku.

"Tapi kau sebenarnya menyukai si Gakupo mesum itukan Luka-nee~" Goda Rin sambil menatap Luka yang berada disamping kirinya. Luka yang mendengar perkataan Rin langsung merona merah parah. "Kau sendiri! Suka sama si Len yang Shota itu!" Ujar Luka sambil menunduk menutupi ronaan merah diwajahnya itu.

"Aku memang menyukainya... tapi, hari ini aku lagi sebal sama dia..." Kata Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Miku langsung bertanya pada Rin "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang dia sudah lakukan padamu Rin?" Tanya Miku khawatir. "Ah.. tidak... lupakan saja Miku-nee" Kata Rin menghela nafas.

"Rin... kurasa besok kau tidak usah menemui Piko diatap... tadi dia hanya kelepasan bicara saja kok" Ujar Miki yang tiba-tiba teringat pada Piko. "Miki... Miki... tenang saja! aku tadi hanya bercanda! Aku hanya kesal saja dikatai sama si jelek itu! aku tidak akan dekat-dekat sama Piko-mu yang tersayang itu kok~" Goda Rin. Miki yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing.

"Ah! Luka, Miki, Rin! sampai sini saja ya... dari sini kan sudah beda arah! oh iya! Rin besok berjuang ya!" Kata Miku yang lalu berlari ke menyusuri jalan yang berbeda. "TENANG SAJA! AKU PASTI MENANG!" Teriak Rin dari kejauhan, menatap Miku.  
Setelah itu Luka, Rin dan Miki mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada perempatan selanjutnya, karena mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda-beda.

* * *

Esoknya...

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond sedang berjalan di sebuah gang yang jalannya tidak terlalu lebar, dia menghela nafas berkali kali. Nama pemuda ini adalah Len Kagamine berusia 14 tahun, penyebab dia menghela nafas berkali kali adalah tugas dari gurunya yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Len harus rela pergi mengajar ke TK Kokoloid di hari yang sebenarnya hari bersantai baginya. Terlebih lagi dia harus mengajar tanpa ditemani orang yang dia sukai, Rin Kanamine itu adalah perempuan jenius yang tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengikuti lomba Matematika. Itulah penyebab Len sangat-sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Len akhirnya sampai didepan TK Kokoloid. Disana terlihat Kiyoteru-sensei sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di gerbang taman, sedangkan Akaito, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Miki dan Piko sedang bersandar di gerbang dengan tampang horor.

Len lalu menghampiri mereka dan menyapa mereka "Ohayou minna!" Ucap Len sambil berjalan mendekati mereka yang sedang bersandar di pagar. "Ah ohayou Len..." Jawab mereka bersamaan dan sepertinya tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa? Sensei... itu siapa?" Tanya Len menghampiri Kiyoteru sensei yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan berambut hijau seumuran Len. "Ini Gumi Megpoid, dia adalah salah satu guru yang mengajar disini" Ujar Kiyoteru memperkenalkan Gumi.

"Gumi Megpoid 14 tahun... salam kenal Len" Ujar Gumi menjabat tangan Len sambil tersenyum."EH!? kita seumuran? sensei... apa dia adalah guru yang akan pergi dan kita menggantikan dia mengajar?" Tanya Len beruntun.

"Bukan... dia ini adalah teman guru yang kubilang izin hari ini... seharusnya dia menjadi guru pengganti, tapi karena ada keperluan dia harus pergi" Ujar Kiyoteru. "Ah! Kiyoteru-sensei! aku sudah dijemput! mohon bantuannya untuk mengurus anak-anak itu ya! jaa nee~" Ujar Gumi yang lalu berlalu pergi sambil membawa koper hitam yang besar.

"Nah... aku minta bantuannya ya anak-anak~ jangan sampai membuat anak-anak itu menangis! atau nilai matematika kalian akan saya kurangi sebanyak tiga puluh point~" Ujar Kiyoteru yang lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka."EHH!? Sensei mau kemana?" Tanya Kaito. Kiyoteru membalikkan badannya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum "Mau mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah kalian yang dua minggu lalu itu" lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka lalu mulai memasukki satu kelas yang harus mereka awasi seperti perintah sensei mereka, kelas berisi 22 anak itu. Ketika memasukki kelas, Kaito langsung tertimpuk tepat di keningnya. Miku yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan tisue basah dan mengelap kening Kaito yang merah tertimpuk tadi.

Akaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo,Piko, Miki dan Len langsung waspada serta sweatdrop melihat keadaan kelas itu yang sangat ribut dan berantakkan itu. "Ehehe... a-anak-anak manis~ bisa kalian tenang sebentar?" Ucap Meiko sambil menyeringai yang membuat semua anak-anak yang berisik itu duduk manis dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Karena sensei kalian tidak masuk hari ini... kami akan menggantikan sensei kalian! Nama nee-san Luka Megurine, panggil Luka-senpai saja ya~" Kata Luka tersenyum dan mendapat anggukan dari seisi kelas. Luka lalu menyikut Gakupo sebagai isyarat agar dia segera memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ah! Nama nii-san Gakupo Kamui! silakan panggil Gakupo-sensei~" Kata Gakupo sambil membungkuk. "Aku Kaito Shion! Silakan panggil Kaito-nii saja ya~" Ujar Kaito sambil membungkuk. "Miku Hatsune! silakan panggil Miku-nee anak-anak manis!" Kata Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Akaito Shion, silakan panggil Akai-nii" Kata Akaito datar. "Meiko Sakine, silakan panggil Meiko-sensei" Kata Meiko tersenyum "Len Kagamine, silakan panggil Len-nii" Ujar Len. " Furukawa Miki, silakan panggil nee-san Miki-nee ya~" Ujar Miki ramah. "Piko Utatane, silakan panggil Piko-nii" Ujar Piko datar.

"Nah... silakan perkenalkan diri kalian anak-anak manis~ mulai dari kamu ya" Kata Miki tersenyum pada anak yang duduk didepannya. Anak berambut honeyblond sepundak yang dikuncir ponytail itu berdiri mengenalkan dirinya "Ano... Lenka Kagahime 5 tahun sensei" Kata Lenka menundukkan kepalanya. Dan acara berkenalan terus berlanjut sampai anak terakhir.

* * *

Di sisi Lain...

* * *

'ADUH! ANAK-ANAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA TIDAK YA?! RINTO NGEGODAIN LENKA LAGI GAK YA!? LENKA NANGIS GAK YA!? TETO MAKANIN ROTI TED GAK YA!? DAN... DAN... ARG!?' Batin seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung bersama beberapa orang lain. Mereka akan lomba matematika hari ini.

Perempuan berkacamata persegi panjang dengan bingkai berwarna hitam itu menghela nafas. Rambut anak perempuan berkacamata tadi berwarna honeyblond dan dikepang, membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat culun sekarang ini. "Ayo Rin... Fokus... fokus... demi nama baik sekolah... demi prestasi... demi teman-teman... dan... demi anak-anak TK Kokoloid juga! YOSH Ganbatte!" Gumam Rin sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"NAH! Untuk para peserta! waktu mengerjakan bisa dimulai dari sekarang!" Kata host perempuan berambut perak yang sedang berada disisi kiri atas panggung. Rin yang mendengar bahwa bisa mengerjakan dari sekarang, langsung mengambil pensil dan mulai menghitung jawaban salah satu soal dari 50 soal itu.

* * *

Sisi lain...

* * *

"Siapa yang mau main lompat tali sama Miku-nee sama Kaito-nii ya!" Ucap Kaito yang disebelahnya ada Miku yang lagi senyam-senyum sendiri. "Yang mau main pasir ayo sini! sama Akai-nii sama Meiko senpai ya!" Kata Meiko yang disebelahnya ada Akaito yang lagi menatap Meiko.

"Ayo! Main seluncuran di taman yuk! Sama Luka-nee dan Gakupo-sensei!" Ucap Luka yang disebelahnya ada Gakupo memandangi Luka sambil senyum-senyum gaje. "Yang mau gambar, sini sama Miki-nee dan Piko-nii !" ujar Miki yang disebelahnya ada Piko lagi bengong. " Yang gak mau ikut apa-apa, ayo sama Len-nii aja" Ucap Len sambil duduk di bangku salah satu murid.

Luka sama Gakupo maen sama lima orang anak di seluncuran taman, Akaito sama Meiko maen sama lima orang anak juga, mereka maen pasir di taman depan sekolah. Miku sama Kaito lima orang anak juga, mereka maen lompat tali. Piko sama Miki lagi menggambar sama lima orang anak di dalam kelas, sementara Len sama dua anak yang lainnya hanya duduk-duduk saja di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa Lenka-chan sama Rinto-kun gak ikut main?" Tanya Len menatap dua anak yang berbeda jenis kelamin, yang ada di depannya sekarang. Anak berambut honeyblond stengkuk dan rambutnya dijepit dua jepitan putih itu menatap Len "Itu karena aku lebih suka maen sama okaa-san" Ujar Rinto.

"Eh? Okaa-san? Ibumu?" Kata Len. Lenka, anak perempuan berambut honeyblond diikat ponytail sepundak itu menjawab "Bukan... maksud Rinto itu ibu guru... Lenka dan yang lain biasanya memanggil ibu guru, okaa-san" Ucap Lenka yang lalu menatap jam. "Okaa-san kesininya lama banget... Pa-padahal... okaa-san udah janji mau maen sama Lenka-chan... Hiks" Ujar Lenka mulai menangis.

Len yang panik langsung menghapus air mata Lenka dengan sapu tangan miliknya "Lenka sama Rinto ikut sama Len-nii beli es krim yuk! dari pada disini terus..." Ucap Len menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Lenka mengangguk sementara Rinto langsung berbicara "asal Len-nii tidak dekat-dekat sama Lenka begitu" Ucap Rinto ngambek. Len terkekeh kecil melihat Rinto cemburu "Baiklah... Ayo!" Ucap Len yang lalu mereka pergi dari kelas itu bersama Lenka dan Rinto.  
Sisi lain...

* * *

"Akhirnya selama 45 menit mendekam dengan rumus-rumus dipanggung yang dingin itu... aku bisa membawa pulang piagam juara pertama dan memberikan kabar bagus untuk Kiyoteru-sensei" Ucap Rin yang sedang berdiri didepan mesin minuman dipinggir jalan.

Rin lalu mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dingin yang ada dikotak bawah mesin itu. Dia lalu meminumnya, dia merasa risih dengan kacamata dan rambut yang dikepang itu. Akhirnya dia melepas kacamata yang dia pakai dan mengurai kepangan di rambutnya. Lalu ia menyimpan kacamataanya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna putih yang dia bawa.

"AH! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke TK! aku khawatir pada mereka!" Ucap Rin yang lalu segera berlari. Pada saat sampai pada belokan dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, keduanya jatuh terduduk. "Aduh! Maaf! Aku terburu-buru!" Ucap Rin yang lalu membungkuk setelah berdiri dan membantu orang yang jatuh tadi berdiri.

"Okaa-san?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan kecil yang bersama orang yang ditabarak Rin tadi. Rin lalu membuka matanya dan terkejut, Rin menatap mata anak itu "ADUH! Lenka! kamu seharusnyakan Ada di TK! Kenapa malah keluar-keluar sih! nanti ilang gimana!?" Ujar Rin yang langsung memegang lengan Lenka sambil berlutut.

"Lho? Rin?" Ucap pemuda yang ditabrak Rin tadi, Rin menengok keatas. Dia lalu kaget melihat Len sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Len..." Ucap Rin yang lalu berdiri.

"Ini... Oka-san yang kau maksudkan itu Rinto?" Tanya Len menengok kebawah melihat Rinto yang masih memegang tangannya. "Iya... ini Rin Oka-san tersayang" Ucap Rinto yang lalu memeluk paha Rin yang tertutup rok biru muda selutut itu. "Iya... aku ini guru mereka... maaf membuatmu merasa kerepotan menjaga mereka Len" Ucap Rin membungkuk.

"E-eh! Tidak kok! malah menyenangkan... baru saja kami mau pergi beli es krim... ehehe" Ucap Len disertai ronaan merah diwajahnya. "Hem! Hem! Lenka sama Rinto mau dibeliin Len-nii, oka-san ikut yuk!" Ajak Lenka menarik ujung baju Rin. "EH!? EH!? ta-tapi yang lainnya bagaimana?" Tanya Rin ragu.

Len lalu menarik tangan Rin "Mereka diurusi dengan baik dengan yang lain... tenang saja..." Ucap Len tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Rinto dengan tangannya yang lain. Rin merona merah, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat "Ba-baiklah..." Ucap Rin yang lalu menunduk, menutupi ronaan merah di wajah imutnya. 'Aduh! aku kenapa sih!' Batin Rin sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... apa yang lainnya tahu kalau kau itu guru TK disana?" Tanya Len yang masih menggandeng tangan Rin dengan tangan kanannya dan Rinto dengan tanagn kirinya. "Itu karena aku takut kalian marah padaku" Ucap Rin dengan wajah yang memerah. "Walaupun semuanya marah... aku pasti tidak akan marah jika ini untuk Rin" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Rin kembali memerah 'Aku sakit sekali hari ini... sampai-sampa wajahku merah begini' ucap Rin yang lalu memegang mukanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah toko es krim, Len lalu membelikan mereka masing-masing satu. Len, Rin, Lenka dan Rinto lalu duduk dibangku suatu taman sambil memakan es krim mereka. "Musim gugur tahun ini adalah yang terbaik..." Ucap Len sambil menatap kelangit yang mulai berwarna oranye kemerahan itu.

Rin lalu menatap Len "Kenapa?" Tanya Rin, Len lalu tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Rin. Wajah Rin merona merah parah melihat senyum Len dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang tak terkontrol. Len lalu menggenggam tangan Rin dan mencium punggung tangan Rin. Rin hanya bisa merasa mukanya sangat panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang sekarang.'Apa ini rasanya cinta? ini mirip yang dikatakan oka-san' batin Rin.

"A-aku menyukai eh! Mencintai Rin! AISHITERU RIN! JADILAH PACARKU!" Kata Len setengah berteriak sambil merona merah. Rin hanya bisa terkejut sekaligus senang dengan perkataan Len barusan. Rasanya Rin menahan untuk tidak menangis, namun sayang akhirnya dia menangis juga.

Len yang panik langsung menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya "Ma-maaf! kalau kau gak mau juga gak apa-apa kok!" Kata Len mengelus-ngelus punggung Rin yang ditutupi sweater berwarna pink. Rin lalu menatap Len "Bodoh! aku mau! aku hanya kesal! kenapa kau nggak mengatakan itu dari dulu sih!?" Ujar Rin yang lalu menggembungkan pipinya yang basah karena menangis sekaligus merona merah.

Len lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Rin kembali, Rin membalas pelukan Len. "Anu... Oka-san sama Len-nii bakal ciuman yang kayak di film-film itu ya? Aku perlu tutup mata gak?" Tanya Lenka polos, yang masih makan es krim disamping Rin. Rinto lalu membalas perkataan Lenka "Lenka! kita sekarang harus memanggil Len-nii itu otou-san sekarang! kan Len-nii udah jadian sama Rin oka-san~ iya kan kaa-san?" Tanya Rinto sambil tersenyum polos.

"Untuk Rinto, perkataanmu itu memang benar! mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilku otou-san. Dan sekarang tolong tutup mata kalian, sampai kusuruh buka" Ucap Len menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Lenka dan Rinto yang polos langsung nurut. Len lalu mencium Rin selama dua atau tiga menit lalu melepaskan bibir Rin untuk menghirup udara. Wajah Rin langsung memerah parah atas perlakuan Len tadi.

"Es krim rasa strawberry yang kau makan enak juga Rin, manis~" Ucap Len menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Rin yang mendengar hal itu langsung merona lebih merah dari yang tadi. "Lenka Rinto! silakan buka mata kalian~" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Lenka dan Rinto lalu membuka mata mereka.

Lenka dan Rinto bingung melihat Rin yang wajahnya memerah parah seperti itu. Rinto bertanya dengan berbisik pada telinga Len "Otou-san.. oka-san kok mukanya merah banget? Otou-san apain?" Tanya Rinto polos. Len lalu tersenyum dan berbisik pada Rinto "Kau akan mengetahuinya... akan otou-san beri tahu asal Rinto berjanji mau terus setia sama Lenka setelah kalian seperti otou-san dan oka-san" Kata Len tersenyum jahil.

Rin yang mendengar sekilas pembicaraan Len dan Rinto lalu memeluk lengan Len dan mengatakan "Jangan ajarkan Rinto macam-macam! dia belum cukup umur! Len!" Ucap Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang masih merona tipis. Len lalu mencubit pipi Rin "Baik Hime-sama" ucap Len. Lenka dan Rinto yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dengan polosnya...

Di sisi lain

* * *

Kaito Miku side...

* * *

"Haah... hari sudah mulai sore... tapi kenapa orang tua anak-anak ini belum menjemput mereka ya?" Tanya Miku sambil mengelap keringat dikeningnya dengan saputangannya. Kaito lalu menatap Miku "Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi aku bisa sama Miku dan merasakan menjadi seorang ayah yang berbahagia lebih lama disini?" Tanya Kaito yang wajahnya tiba-tiba merah.

Miku kaget dengan perkataan Kaito, dia lalu melirik ke arah kaito yang wajahnya sudah merona merah. Miku yang melihat itu langsung ikut-ikutan blushing "Jadi maksud Kaito... Kaito suka sama aku selama ini?" Tanya Miku sambil melihat kearah lain, tidak berani menatap Kaito.

Kaito lalu menghampiri Miku dan menggenggam kedua tangan Miku dengan tangannya "Iya... aku selama ini menyukai Miku... Miku mau terus bersama aku?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunduk menutupi ronaan merah diwajahnya.

Miku lalu memeluk Kaito sambil menangis "Tentu saja! AKU! AKU MAU JADI PACAR KAITO!" Teriak Miku yang membuat Kaito senang bukan kepalang. Kaito lalu membalas pelukan Miku dan mengucapkan dua buah kata "Aishiteru Miku".

* * *

Luka Gakupo side...

* * *

"Hah... Miku... enak banget ya... jadian sama Kaito" Ucap Luka yang melihat keluar jendela kearah Miku dan Kaito yang berpelukkan. Gakupo yang melihat itu menegur Luka "Apa selama ini... aku aneh mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu ya?" Tanya Gakupo lembut. Luka hanya bisa merona tipis dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Begitulah... akhirnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu dalam menyampaikan perasaan" Ucap Luka. Gakupo lalu memanggilnya "Luka.. liat sini dong..." Ucap Gakupo lembut. "Apa sih?" Ucap Luka yang lalu berbalik badan dan kaget melihat sebukat bunga mawar didepannya. "Aishiteru Luka... aku ... akan terus berusaha menjadi laki-laki yang baik untukmu" Ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

Luka lalu memeluk Gakupo "Dasar! Kenapa gak dari dulu begini sih!? BakaGakupo-kun! menyebalkan!" Ucap Luka memeluk Gakupo sambil blushing. Gakupo lalu tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Luka "Gomenne Luka".

* * *

Akaito Meiko side...

* * *

"Meiko" Panggil Akaito pada Meiko yang sedang minum. "apa?" Balas Meiko, singkat. "Bagi minum dong... haus nih!" Ucap Akaito. Meiko lalu melempar botol minuman yang diminumnya.

"Aku minum bekas kamu? kau mau kita ciuman secara gak langsung ya?" Ucap Akaito yang wajahnya mulai merona. Meiko menjawab tanpa menatap Akaito "Iya... nggak masalah kok." Ucap Meiko yang membuat Akaito terbelalak. "Eh?" Ucap Akaito yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Mei-" Akaito menurunkan niatnya setelah melihat telinga Meiko yang sudah memerah, dia lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Meiko dari belakang "Dasar! cewek tsundere! bilang dari dulu dong! aku kan juga menyukaimu" Ucap Akaito. Meiko lalu memerah mendengar ucapan Akaito yang sudah menjawab perasaanya.

* * *

Miki Piko side...

* * *

"Gambar yang bagus, kurasa anak itu akan jadi pelukis yang hebat nantinya" Ucap Miki melihat gambar yang ia pegang. Piko yang melihat Miki langsung merona "Kau tahu? anak yang menggambar itu anak yang pendiam itu lho" Ucap Piko.

Miki kaget "Ehh!? anak pendiam yang gak mau ngomong itu!? tak kusangka!" Ucap Miki Kaget. Piko langsung tersenyum "Begitulah... kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya... seperti kau yang selalu menilai aku dari luarnya". Miki bingung... "Memangnya aku selalu melihatmu dari penampilanmu saja? dari mana kau tahu? " Tanya Miki yang masih bingung.

Piko merona tipis "buktinya kau tak pernah melihat kesungguhan hatiku mencintaimu..." Ucap Piko yang menundukkan kepalanya. Miki kaget, dia lalu tersenyum dan berlari lalu memeluk Piko. "Maaf kalau aku gak pernah melihatmu sampai isi hatimu... tapi itu kan karena kau juga gak pernah ngeliat isi hatiku yang juga menyukaimu" Ucap Miki yang wajahnya memerah parah.

Piko tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Miki "Gomen Miki... Aishiteru" Ucap Piko sambil memeluk erat Miki. Miki lalu tersenyum "Aishiteru mo Piko-kun, tetaplah bersamaku selamanya." Ucap Miki.

Sepertinya teman-teman Rin tidak akan marah jika tahu guru yang merepotkan itu adalah Rin. Mereka pasti malah akan berterimakasih, karena akhirnya mereka bisa jujur dan mendapatkan cinta masing-masing pada hari itu. Huft... cinta memang rumit dan aneh... Tapi jika tidak begitu... pasti tidak akan punya pengalaman cinta yang unik yang bisa teringat nanti...

Ternyata kisah cinta Rin, membawa kebahagiaan juga pada teman-temannya ya... ehehehehe...

* * *

** THE END**

* * *

Miku: Kaito! love you! *peluk Kaito*

Kaito: Love you too!~ *Peluk Miku*

Meiko: Akai-kun~! *blushing*

Akaito: M-meiko... *blushing*

Gakupo: Luka-sama.! *blink-blink*

Luka: TIDAKKK! *Hajar Gakupo* *Gakupo tepar*

Rin: Kasian Gakkun...*Ngelaitin jasad (?!) Gakupo (!?)*

Len: biarin aja... urusan dia ya urusan dia, urusin saja urusan kamu, urusan aku, urusan kita *meluk Rin*

Bakako: ... *iri* Hiks... hiks... review please...


End file.
